El Poder Divino
by dragondefuego
Summary: todo en la sociedad de almas sera un caos, peor que la batalla contra aizen, no puedes matar a la persona que te dio a luz-¿no ichigo?,no puedo matar a mi propia hermana,ichigo,!RUKIA!,solo necesitas que tu madre te recuerde,Hisana-dijo un incredulo Byakuya,Byakuya-sama,cuento tiempo ¿no?,!MAMA!-grito un ichigo lleno de lagrimas, llego la hora de pagar a la sociedad de almas.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada, los personajes le pertenece a Tite Kubo y yo solo tomo sus personajes para crear esta historia, les advierto, tendrá un poco de lemon más adelante, pero eso será más adelante, es mi segunda historia y he estado mejorando poco a poco así que no critiquen por mi mala ortografía, soy un aprendiz respecto a escribir historias, no me juzguen sin antes leer, pueden enviarme reviews con historias cortas que se les vengan a la cabeza, acerca de la historia, quiero su opinión acerca de esta historia ya que quiero hacerlo bien, interesantes peleas, etc.**

 **Sin más que decir les dejo la historia, antes que se me olvide, estoy en la escuela (preparatoria) y tengo muy poca disposición, pero al hacerme exámenes cada semana es muy latoso, pero aun así lo hare hasta terminar, no se preocupen, al igual que mi otra historia de twilight, estoy mejorando los detalles, ya que lo volveré a subir,**

 **Sin más aquí está la historia.**

 **Prologo**

La sociedad de almas se encontraba restaurada después de la batalla contra aizen, los shinigamis se encontraban mejorados después de semejante batalla, dando inicio a una vuelta de página, iniciando poco a poco con sus labores como shinigamis, ichigo por supuesto se quedó unos años más en karakura para poder terminar sus estudios al igual que rukia, ante la aprobación de Byakuya , yamamoto-taichou le advirtió a ichigo que cuando lo necesitaran necesitaría regresar a la sociedad de almas con sus amigos, ichigo aceptó gustoso, no sin antes decirle sus palabrotas a yamamoto-taichou respecto a las estúpidas reglas de la sociedad de almas, yamamoto ignoro lo último dicho por ichigo, ante la mirada furiosa del shinigami sustituto, mientras tanto en el clan kuchiki, todos se encontraban tensos respecto a un heredero,

\- Byakuya-sama, tiene que entenderlo, tiene que volver a casarse y darnos un heredero- le reprendió un anciano del consejo, el más sabio y más serio de todos

\- No olviden que soy un capitán –comento Byakuya - y puedo….-pero fue cortado por otro anciano

\- No olvide su posición Byakuya-sama, no está en condiciones de decir algo al respecto

\- En este momento, mande una carta a todas las bellas nobles, todas deben de estár contentas de haber recibido la carta correspondiente, pasado mañana tendrás que seleccionar una- sin más los dos ancianos se levantaron de su asiento y cada uno empezó a salir fuera del salón, dejando un perplejo y furioso Byakuya.

Byakuya se levantó y se encaminó hacia el retrato de Hisana, sin más se le quedo mirando y después de unos minutos suspiro, había perdido toda su dignidad, no le quedaba nada más que su hermana, dada la situación sabía que las nobles odiaban a rukia y sabía perfectamente que rukia seria desterrada del clan, sabiendo que su ahora esposa sacaría a rukia del camino, no quedaba más remedio que buscar ayuda con kurosaki ichigo, por más que odiara a ese shinigami sustituto no le quedaba más remedio que tragarse su orgullo por su hermana menor, rogaría si fuera necesario por su hermana, que no tenía nada que ver con el protocolo del clan.

\- Lo hare por ti, Hisana, no dejare que le hagan daño a Rukia, primero me hare daño a mí mismo antes que ella, le falle una vez, no volverá a pasar de nuevo,- comento con melancolía Byakuya ante tal situación

 **(Dos días después)**

Byakuya se encontraba tomando te nerviosamente al ver la situación, se encontraban muchas nobles esperando ser elegidas por el capitán del sexto escuadrón además de ser reconocido por ser un noble con mucho prestigio, pero para Byakuya esa situación era horrible, era mil veces preferible haber muerto en combate que estar en esa situación, no quería casarse pero los del consejo eran realmente insoportables, no creía que pudiera sopórtalo más, además de que su posición no se lo permitía, quería salir corriendo para nunca volver, pero suspiro tranquilo al saber que rukia se encontraba bien en la casa de los shibas, pero por lo menos se encontraba segura en el mundo de los vivos, Byakuya miro como un anciano se levantaba de su asiento para sonreírle a las jóvenes nobles que miraban con ilusión al capitán para que eligiera a una de ellas, en total eran 5 mujeres nobles esperando ser escogidas por el noble shinigami que miraba de lo más aburrido la situación.

 **Continuara….**

 **Ocupo que ustedes mis hermosos personajes me ayuden a elegir a uno de estos personajes de anime para meterlo como zampakuto, les dejo la lista**

Ichinose Tokiya

Kaname Kuran

Miketsukami Soushi

Usui Takumi

 **Ustedes se encargaran de votar por el que quieran, las veces que quieran, pero recuerden el que tenga más votos será la nueva zampakuto de un personaje que está muerto pero aquí en mi fic, lo reviviré, no me fue justo que muriera a él/ella, serán varios personajes, por eso los pondré aquí otra vez vivos o vivas, dejen sus respuestas y nos leemos luego, denme muchos review, nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

\- Bienvenidas sean, pequeñas damas, espero que sea de su agrado el té – dijo el anciano guíñenseles el ojo a las damas, haciéndolas sonreír y reír en voz baja, cada sirviente tenía como tarea atender a las jóvenes, por más estúpido que fuera su sugerencia, a Byakuya le cansaba ver como el anciano las empezaba a ligar, pero simplemente ignoraba los comentarios hacia él, y solo podía esperar a que las horas se hicieran más rápidas, pero hoy no era su día, se estaba irritando.

\- Bueno capitán kuchiki, espero que haga una buena elección – dijo el asqueroso anciano mirando por última vez a las damas antes de que se levantara y caminara fuera de la mansión, Byakuya suspiro fastidiado, mientras tomaba el té, miraba con aburrimiento como las damas se arreglaban sus finas ropas, para mirarlo atentamente por cualquier palabra que dijera.

Byakuya tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estatua en su posición, no quería admitirlo, pero hubiese sido mejor haber muerto en la guerra, que estar aquí presente.

\- Bueno – dijo Byakuya ante la mirada penetrante de las chicas, Byakuya se removió nervioso e incómodo, tomando un poco de té.

\- Disculpe, Kuchiki-sama, pero ¿no le importaría si pido sake? – dijo una joven sino mal recordaba su nombre era sakura, de pelo negro brillante, ojos color café oscuro y una bonita cara fina, pero en su interior era más una zorra que estaba de cama en cama, era más una caza fortunas, no tenía piedad con nadie, se hacia la inocente ante los regaños de alguien y todo el clan aniquilaba a quien fuera si se negaba algo de parte de sakura.

\- No hay ningún problema – respondió seco ante su pregunta.

\- Gracias, Kuchiki-sama – respondió muy alegre ante la aprobación del capitán que miraba la taza de té con mucha curiosidad, ante la mirada intrigada de las demás chicas.

\- También a mí me encantaría tomar más te, capitán kuchiki – dijo una chica morena de nombre Akane, la cual solo pensaba en cómo hacer para que el capitán kuchiki la tomase por esposa, en solo pensar que las demás chicas tomasen su lugar la ponía furiosa, que mejor manera que ser sumisa y luego tomar su lugar como la nueva esposa y líder del clan kuchiki, tendría que negociar con los ancianos para que le permitiesen ser la nueva líder, además de alejar a esa estúpida de Rukia o eliminarla si era necesario.

El capitán kuchiki solo suspiraba fastidiado mentalmente, asintiendo ante las palabras de la joven Akane de su pedido, que lo miraba como un pedazo de carne, Byakuya solo podía seguir pensando en su difunta esposa Hisana, no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo, pero sabía de antemano que los del consejo de ancianos lo vigilarían para que no se escapase, eso era tan frustrante, daba mucho dolor de cabeza, podía eliminarlos con Senbonzakura, pero eso traería más dolores de cabeza, además de que no sería bien visto por otros ojos.

Las demás chicas miraban con admiración la mansión y cada una de ellas con un pensamiento de cómo obtener todo lo referido al capitán kuchiki, todas pesaban en las joyas, la fama, el dinero, etc.,

Las tres chicas de nombres Hana, Natsuki y Mei, cada una era más avariciosa que la otra, cada una con situaciones oscuras que de antemano seguían atormentándolas, pero conseguían lo que querían al ser unas nobles, dinero, poder, belleza, fama.

Todo a causa de ser una noble y eso no era todo, la belleza de cada una hacia que muchos chicos muriesen por tener una sola mirada de ellas, sin saber que eran más zorras de lo que parecía. El capitán kuchiki tendría mucho cuidado con cada una de ellas, solo tendría un heredero pero nada de amor y sentimientos de por medio.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En un lugar apartado de la sociedad de almas, en una cueva, se encontraba dos siluetas, cada uno planeando la estrategia para poder derrotar a todos los shinigamis, en especial a ichigo kurosaki y al comandante general yamamoto, nadie podría con ellos, pero lo importante de todo ¿Cómo hacerle para poder derrotarlos?

\- Qué tal si intentamos secuestrar a las hermanas del shinigami sustituto?

\- ¡Idiota!, sabes que su padre es un shinigami, no podemos arriesgarnos de esa manera, tenemos que encontrar un punto débil aparte de sus hermanas – dijo un sujeto de aspecto macabro,

\- ¡!Lo..lo..siento mucho sensei! – dijo un espantado sujeto pegándose a la pared de la cueva.

\- Tenemos que vengarnos de la derrota de Aizen-sama, ellos y todos los demás relacionados con el shinigami sustituto deben de sufrir, no podemos dejar esto para otro día, tenemos que planear bien las cosas antes de atacar.

\- Claro que si sensei, debemos de cobrarnos a cada uno de ellos, empezando por los amigos de ese shinigami

\- Tienes razón, debemos empezar por los más débiles, una vez que ellos desaparezcan, los shinigamis no duraran en darse cuenta de lo que está pasando y menos ese sustituto, porque recuerda que es amigo de ellos, además de que sus hermanas se encuentran en karakura y todos sus amigos se encuentran allí, debemos de ser precavidos – contesto antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer.

\- Debemos de exterminar a todos los shinigamis, una vez que todos mueran, podremos hacer que este mundo caiga a nuestros pies, nos vengaremos shinigami sustituto, haz hecho que tus amigos estén en peligro, pero principalmente por haber matado a nuestro maestro, Aizen-sama, nos veremos las caras kurosaki ichigo – dijo la voz en la oscuridad antes de desaparecer.

 **Continuara…..**

Pfff, es cansado tener que hacer un fic a estas horas, pero lo hice, actualizare los sábados o los domingos dependiendo mis días libres, nos leemos anta entonces Mata ne


	3. Chapter 3

**karakura**

En la ciudad de Karakura, todo se encontraba en orden, los pájaros cantaban, las mariposas pasaban con tranquilidad y disfrutaban de la naturaleza, nada pondría estropear el buen humor de las personas que pasaban por las calles.

\- ¡RUKIAAAAA! – bueno casi todo.

\- ¿Qué quieres Ichigo? Estoy leyendo una revista de moda, deja de gritar – grito una persona de estatura mediana (enana), tumbada en el suelo, mirando una revista, con una enorme vena en la frente ante semejante grito del chico peli naranjo.

\- Idiota, sabes que tenemos que apresurarnos a ir a la sociedad de almas, además – dijo un furioso Ichigo ante la mirada de Rukia, quien miraba con aburrimiento al shinigami sustituto – ¿DONDE CARAJOS METISTES MI INSIGNIA DE SHINIGAMI?- grito exasperado mirando con muchas venitas en la frente a una aburrida Rukia quien volvía su vista a la revista que a él.

\- No se Ichigo, recuerda que anoche nos dormimos muy tarde – dijo una aburrida Rukia, quien solo volteaba hojas de la revista, para cerrarla y mirar a un colérico Ichigo.

\- Rukia – dijo Ichigo suspirando y mirando a la enana, quien ahora se paraba del suelo, se sacudía y empezaba a ayudar al cabeza de zanahoria en busca de la insignia.

\- No puedo creer que la perdieras ichigo, sabes que sin la insignia no puedes pasar a la sociedad de almas – dijo para mirar al sustituto que miraba hacia la ventana – MUEVETE – le grito una furiosa Rukia quien le dio un golpe detrás de su cabeza, haciendo que Ichigo saliera de su trance y mirara a una molesta Rukia, haciendo que volviera a suspirar, Rukia miro a Ichigo con extrañeza de que no le gritara – ¿qué te pasa Ichigo?

\- Nada Rukia, solo recordaba a mi madre y los últimos días que pasaba conmigo, con yuzu y karin, la extrañamos mucho, quisiera tenerla conmigo, hacer que la casa irradie felicidad, que el idiota de mi padre se comporte un poco, porque aunque no te lo creas, mi madre era la que tenía los pantalones de la casa, básicamente mi padre era su esclavo, pero aunque mi padre se comporte como idiota, la extraña mucho, al igual que mis hermanas – dijo un Ichigo mirando el cielo de Karakura, Rukia estaba detrás de él, mirando con asombro como Ichigo soltaba todos sus sentimientos con ella, Rukia sonrió, y lo abrazo por detrás, Ichigo solo agarro con fuerza sus manos y los dos miraron el cielo de Karakura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lejos de la sociedad de almas y Karakura, las dos siluetas, se encaminaban hacia un portal hecho por el hombre de aspecto macabro, miraba con una sonrisa escalofriante a su acompañante que tenía una sonrisa de igual de escalofriante que él, pensando como acabarían con los shinigamis, pero para eso, tendrían unas armas poderosas, del cual nadie podría escapar o destruir, el portal que estaba enfrente de él, daba a otra dimensión, un lugar donde ningún humano o shinigami había puesto sus pies en ese lugar.

\- Sensei ¿está seguro de hacer esto? – dijo la silueta más pequeña, mirando con nerviosismo el portal, mirándolo como si fuera un pecado acercarse a él, la segunda silueta gruño, y se acercó, agarrando su cuello e intentando ahorcarlo, miraba a la silueta más pequeña con furia.

\- Sabes que con ello podremos tener una venganza hacia los shinigamis, solo ellas podrán derrotar la sociedad de almas, ellas tienen el poder de hacerlo, derrotaremos al shinigami sustituto, y podremos tener venganza, podremos gobernar Karakura, reviviéremos a Aizen-sama, y seremos poderosos como no tienes idea, puede que sea complicado, estúpido niñato , pero podemos lograrlo, reviviremos a los más poderosos, y haremos que todos los shinigamiis nos tengan respeto, así que cállate y coopera Katsu, que por eso tienes el significado de Victoria en tu nombre – dijo el encapuchado burlándose del chico.

\- Si, sensei – dijo el chico llamado Katsu, que miraba al sujeto parado enfrente de él.

\- Deja de llamarme sensei, idiota, sabes que te tengo conmigo solo para que hagas algo, si me estorbas no me importara matarte, aunque seas hijo de Aizen, sabes que estas bajo mi tutela, no me temblara la mano, así que coopera, me es increíble que siendo hijo de Aizen seas un cobarde – dijo el sujeto dándole un rodillazo al chico en el estómago, haciendo que callera al suelo – ¿ves?, es una vergüenza que Aizen-sama te halla procreado, eres débil, no puedo creer que mi maestro en una aventura dejara embarazada a esa vil zorra de tu madre – dijo el sujeto escupiendo aun lado de él.

\- Ca..lla…te – dijo Katsu respirando entrecortadamente, levantándose y mirando con odio infinito al sujeto parado enfrente de el – sabes que te respeto Takumi, pero no te metas con mi madre, ella no tiene la culpa de que el bastardo de mi padre se metiera con ella, mi madre quedo enamorada de él, pero el, el la lastimo como no tienes idea, la tiro como la basura, se burló de ella, mi madre me inculco valores, siempre estuvo conmigo, mi padre, el bastardo de Aizen, solo estaba de cama en cama, no tienes idea como me puse cuando era un chiquillo y miraba como mi ``padre´´ salía de las cantinas del Rokongai con mujeres, mi madre estaba destrozada pero aun así ella me mostraba sonrisas falsas para no quedar devastado cuando pasaba eso, así que no me pidas que sea como el cuándo no seré un asesino como el bastardo de Aizen, mi padre – termino Katsu, mirando con furia al sujeto parado enfrente de él.

\- Valla, Valla, miren nada más, el niño salió todo un poeta – se burló Takumi, mirando como el niñato se ponía más furioso, Takumi se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia el portal que esperaba por ellos, levanto las manos y recito unas palabras - espero shinigamis, que se pudran, que vivan en el infierno y que sufran, cuando mi maestro reviva no habrá donde esconderse, él se vengara de su muerte, de eso no lo duden – termino antes de que Katsu saliera corriendo al ver como el portal se ponía de color rojo, Takumi se encamino hacia el portal, agarrando del brazo a Katsu para encaminarse a él, lo único que se pudo ver fue la sonrisa macabra de Takumi, mientras se cerraba el portal.

La sociedad de almas estaba en riesgo, no habría una sola persona que pudiese salir con vida del lugar, una gran batalla se desatara,

 **Continuara….**

 **Lamento las demoras, pero estaba muy cansada intentando terminar un cuento que me pidieron en mi prepa, porque estoy en la prepa, y estoy haciendo otro cuento donde me toco hacer un cuento de ciencia ficción y es para la semana entrante y es mucho dolor de cabeza intentar sacar ideas, es cansado, espero que les guste el capítulo, lo hice lo más interesante posible, puede que los capítulos sean cortos, pero lo que intento hacer es que sea interesante, que llene emoción, soy principiante, lo sé, pero estoy haciendo el intento de que mi historia tenga éxito, muchas gracias por leer el capítulo, dejen rewiews, que es lo importante, ya que sin rewiews no me inspiro, gracias, nos leemos hasta la próxima semana del sábado o domingo,**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, espero que acepten estas sinceras disculpas, es que no tengo razón para mentir, ya que he estado muy ocupada, estoy trabajando y me agota el tiempo, al igual que las tareas y la escuela, todo eso me agota y estoy literalmente muerta del cansancio, espero y acepten mis disculpas por no publicar hace como tres o más semanas atrás, pero aquí les traigo el cap más largo, espero y lo disfruten.**

 **Atte. Dragondefuego**

 **Esta historia no es mía solo uso los personajes para esta pobre historia, gracias.**

 **Primero que nada, los personajes, antes de que se me olvide publicarlo**

 _ **Personajes**_

 **\- Katzu kembara: ojos y pelo café, casi un mini Aizen, estatura de 1.65, piel blanca, tímido cuando una persona extraña se acerca a él, pero un salvaje en las peleas, no tiene zanpakuto, solo utiliza kido en defensa propia, su padre es Aizen sousuke y su madre es Natsuki kembara, su madre quedo completamente enamorada de Aizen, pero cuando se enteró que solo la utilizaba para un revolcón, le oculto la existencia de su hijo, actualmente Katzu viaja con Takumi para poder matar a su propio padre con sus manos sin que Takumi se dé cuenta de que solo lo utiliza hasta llegar con su padre.**

 **\- Takumi, hombre de pelo rojizo, ojos color negro y una cicatriz en la mejilla, temperamento agresivo y más cuando se trata de Katzu, estatura media, piel morena, su zanpakuto es un león negro llamado** **Kiba Reon** **(colmillo de león) su shikai** **Aku no hakai (** **destrucción del mal), un poder moderado pero tampoco débil, ataca con furia al contrincante dejándolo fuera de combate en segundos si te llegas a distraer, no ha podida liberar su bankai, debido a varias circunstancias, odia a Katzu por ser débil haciéndolo perder la paciencia cuando se mete con su madre, no le guarda rencor a la madre de Katzu, pero odia su debilidad hacia algo débil, ahora está bajo su mando pero cuidándose de que no le dé un golpe por la espalda.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Advertencia este capítulo contiene lemon, si eres menor de edad estas advertido, no quiero traumas ni nada, queda bajo tu responsabilidad.**

En un lugar muy lejos de la sociedad de almas y el mundo humano, en una dimensión paralela a la que estamos acostumbrados a ver, una muchacha de estatura baja, ojos entre un azul profundo y un violeta intenso, miraba con aburrimiento como su amiga entrenaba en la mansión shirayuki el cual era una mansión enorme, habitaciones para 150 personas o más, tres enormes salones de fiestas (que raramente se usaban), 10 habitaciones para los baños donde literalmente cabían como dos cuartos en uno ( no sabían dónde poner los baños debido a los enormes cuartos, que serían el triple de ello) un cuarto especialmente para su amiga Masaki Kurosaki (aplausos) donde vivía literalmente, un cuarto para ella donde era el triple de grande, y eso que era el más pequeño.

 **Nota (en esta DIMENSION no existe Rukia, lo sabrán después)**

Ahora miraba a su amiga entrenar, ya que mañana tenían una misión en la cual tendrían que viajar en otra dimensión para restaurar el tiempo y el espacio dañado, debido a las guerras que pasaban por el ser humano, en su mundo el ser humano no era más que escoria, no entendían como ellos, siendo los seres más inteligentes, podían matarse entre ellos mismos y solo por tierras, unas putas tierras que no eran de nadie, sino de la madre naturaleza, dado que ella literalmente les dio la vida a los seres humanos, y los humanos ¿cómo le pagan? Con quemazones, contaminaciones, bombas nucleares, ahora ellas tenían que reparar todo lo dañando por culpa de esos seres estúpidos, los cuales se llaman seres humanos, ellas al ser tiempo y espacio podían volver al pasado y viajar a otros planetas, pero no, no podían salir a pasear porque tenían que reparar los daños ocasionados, pensar en todo eso le provocaba migraña.

\- Te estoy hablando!, ¡respóndeme! – grito mi amiga en mi pobre oído lastimado,

\- Te escucho- respondí bastante cabreada

\- Mañana podemos divertirnos asustando a los seres humanos, no te parece bien? – respondió, mientras yo la observaba como si tuviese tres ojos

\- No estaría mal, pero recuerda algo Masaki, NOS PUEDEN VER, no podemos simplemente molestarlos – le reprendí, y era cierto, los humanos nos podían ver como si fuésemos seres humanos comunes y corrientes, nos parecíamos a ellos, solo que nosotros poseíamos unos poderes muy enormes como para que un simple humano pudiese con ellos.

\- Que aburrida eres Hisana-chan – me contesto la muy grosera, y si, mi nombre es Hisana shirayuki y pertenezco a un clan muy poderoso, pero ahora todos están viajando por el planeta y la galaxia, estábamos aquí en una aburrida mansión esperando ser llamadas, conocemos al rey shinigami, de hecho el muy shinigami ese nos debe muchos favores, pero aun así es aburrido esperar

\- Prefiero ser una aburrida a ser una cabeza hueca como tu

\- ¡Que grosera! – me respondió sacándome la lengua en el proceso, yo le respondí de igual manera, divirtiéndome de las caras que me ponía, después se puso seria de repente

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte muy alarmada ante tal seriedad, no era muy común mirar a una Masaki seria, de hecho, Masaki no era seria, era risueña y divertida, pero cuando se ponía seria era de tener cuidado.

\- Solo pensaba en ¿qué haremos cuando nos volvamos a encontrar a tu ya sabes quién? – me pregunto, esperando mi respuesta, pero yo ya me lo sabía, solo tendríamos que esquivarlo y seria todo, no creía que sería demasiado peligroso después de todo no siempre quieres ver la cara de un asesino prófugo,

\- Solo hay que esquivarlo o correr, no creo que él, sabiendo que nosotras estamos juntas quiera atacarnos, sería un suicidio – le respondí muy seria a su pregunta

\- Está bien, espero y funcione

\- Eso espero – le respondí no sabiendo que más decir, ya que era cierto, no creía que su atacante quisiera atacarlas a ellas estando juntas.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Sociedad de almas**_

La situación era caótica, los del clan kuchiki estaban para arriba y abajo midiendo las ropas, los accesorios, las comidas, etc., todo para la futura boda del capitán kuchiki, mientras el suduchoso miraba todo con aburrimiento como la servidumbre corría para todos lados, dándole reverencias cuando pasaban aun lado de él.

Mientras la joven Akane simplemente miraba aburrida todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, mientras escuchaba o eso pensaba ella, lo que los ancianos decían en la reunión de su clan, estaba aburrida, pero por lo menos su coño estaba contento de tanta acción por parte de los ancianos del clan kuchiki, aun recordaba lo sucedido hace unas horas.

 **Flash back**

En una mesa cuadrada, donde se encontraban sentados los más viejos shinigamis, miraban con unas sonrisas al capitán kuchiki y a su lado a su futura esposa la noble Akane, la cual tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia al haber podido ganar al capitán kuchiki, el cual solo la ignoraba y ni una mirada le daba, ya que el capitán kuchiki solo pensaba como salir de ese embrollo.

\- Bueno, como vemos que ya escogió a su futura esposa, no hay necesidad de elegir a otra noble – dijo un anciano mirando a la noble Akane con unos ojos lujuriosos, ya que estaba recordando como obtuvo tal posición al lado del capitán kuchiki.

\- Bueno, lo importante capitán kuchiki, es saber cómo organizar la futura boda, recuerde que son muchas cosas que hay que organizar y debemos hacerlo con rapidez – comento un anciano con los ojos cerrados, no queriendo ver a la noble Akane, ya que recordaría como llego a tal posición, y de solo pensarlo se ponía caliente.

\- Bueno, si no hay nada que decir al respecto, nos retiramos, tenemos cosas que hacer – dijo el primer anciano levantándose, pero antes de irse le dio una mirada a la noble, trasmitiéndole un mensaje que la noble entendió, todos salieron por la puerta, quedando sentados solo el capitán kuchiki y su futura esposa

\- Dígame Byakuya-sama, ¿qué piensa acerca de nuestra futura boda? – dijo Akane intentando entablar conversación, ya que el silencio era muy tenso y eso no le gustaba, ocupaba tener la atención de su futuro esposo, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y ni siquiera una mirada le daba.

\- Pienso que esto es una estupidez, solo hacen perder mi tiempo, no necesito casarme para obtener un heredero, pero sino queda de otra aceptare esta ridícula boda, - dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida – pero no intente encontrar besos, abrazos y cariños de parte de mí, porque no será así – dijo Byakuya saliendo por la puerta, dejando una colérica Akane.

\- No importa si no me quieres Byakuya, intentare enamorarte, ya lo veras, te enamoraras de mí, y si no, acabare con aquellas que intenten alejarme de ti, eres mío, solo mío – dijo una furiosa Akane mientras caminaba hacia la habitación que el estúpido anciano quería que fuera, camino hasta la última habitación de la mansión kuchiki y miro a los dos acianos sentados, esperando, la suduchosa cerro la habitación con seguro y empezó a quitarse la ropa, modelando enfrente de los ancianos que miraban con lujuria a la noble, la cual solo podía sonreír con suficiencia al ver lo que provocaba.

\- Espero que esta vez no se contengan, saben que me gusta lo rudo, así que sean rudos conmigo, nada de amabilidad – dijo quedando desnuda enfrente de los ancianos los cuales solo sonreían, empezando a quitarse la ropa rápidamente, una vez desnudos hicieron señas de que se acercara, Akane acepto gustosa quedando enfrente de un anciano, el cual tenía el pene más largo que el otro anciano, se puso de a cuatro empezando a lamerle el pene, mientras el otro anciano se posicionaba detrás de ella para empezar a penetrarla por el ano, no podía penetrarla por la vagina, ya que perdería el himen y su esposo se daría cuenta, no podría arriesgarse, así pues, tendrían que penetrarla por el ano y la boca, cuando el anciano se posiciono detrás de ella, el anciano agarro su duro miembro para empezar a acomodarlo en su ano, Akane gemía ligeramente ya que si gemía más alto la descubrirían, el anciano empezó a meter toda la longitud de su miembro de un solo, haciendo de Akane gimiera de éxtasis, extrañaba mucho eso, mucho tiempo sin tener relaciones sexuales era horrible, y que mejor manera que estar con los mismos ancianos del consejo del clan kuchiki para satisfacerla, aseguraba su lugar como futura esposa del capitán kuchiki.

\- ¡Ohh!, ¡eso es! muévete, ¡más rápido! ¡más rápido! – gemía extasiada Akane perdida en el placer que le otorgaba el anciano que se movia velozmente en su interior, el otro anciano para no quedar atrás, empezó a bombear su pene hinchado con su mano, viendo como el anciano que penetraba a la joven Akane se movía veloz mente , empezó a bombear mas rápido y antes de llegar al orgasmo derramo toda su semilla en la cara de Akane, haciendo que la suduchosa empezará a lamer su pene, haciendo que el anciano gimiera de placer, metiendo su pene en su boca, los tres gimieron de placer, era demasiado, antes de que el anciano que penetraba a Akane derramara su semen, Akane se zafo de su agarre dejando el pene del anciano que lamia y se volteo para lamer todo la semilla del otro anciano absorbiendo con increíble rapidez todo aquello que pudiese tomar, haciendo que el anciano gimiera de placer empezando a moverse dentro de su boca, el otro anciano viendo que lo dejaba fuera tomo las caderas de Akane y metió de un golpe sordo el pene, haciendo que los dos gimieran de placer, así duraron lo que parecía horas teniendo sexo salvaje, cuando los dos ancianos no pudieron más, derramaron todo su semen en la cara de Akane, haciendo que la chica se atragantase con todo el semen que le ofrecían, manchando sus pechos y parte de su estómago y vientre, una vez satisfechos, empezaron a cambiarse, lastimosamente la ropa de Akane quedo manchada de fluidos corporales por parte de los tres, sin más, los ancianos prometieron traerle ropa para que se cambiase sin ser descubierta, lo que no sabían es que una persona miro todo el espectáculo sin ser detectado.

\- Volveremos en unos minutos joven Akane- dijo el primer anciano, emprendiendo su camino hacia el pasillo, dejando atrás una desnuda Akane intentado limpiar su cara de todo el semen de ambos, la suduchosa lo miro y asintió, levantándose desnuda y besarle los labios del anciano, haciendo que el suduchoso la besara con más pasión siendo interrumpidos por el carraspeo del otro anciano, haciendo que Akane se soltara del agarra del otro, caminado sensualmente hacia el anciano y besándolo de manera apasionada al que le devolvió con intensidad el beso.

\- No se tarden – les dijo Akane guiñándoles un ojo, haciendo que los dos ancianos se encaminaran al pasillo sin ser detectados, la joven noble simplemente dio mala cara hacia donde se habían ido los ancianos, ya que para ella siempre era el peor sexo que una mujer pudiese tener pero era eso, o tener que soportar a los dos chicheando a su espalda, mil veces tener mal sexo que eso, una vez limpiada por los restos de semen que los dos ancianos del consejo dejaron por su cuerpo, Akane espero pacientemente a un anciano para traerle ropa, al segundo llego el anciano ofreciéndole ropa cómoda a la noble que simplemente le sonrió y beso con mucha pasión al anciano, terminado de ponerse la ropa, espero unos segundos para salir por la puerta y cerrándola detrás de ella, hoy será un día muy agitado, pensó con una sonrisa la joven Akane.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ya está, subi el cap, lamento la demora, pero tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer y no tenía tiempo para subir el capítulo, además tengo que trabajar de las 5:00 am a 1:00 pm de la tarde, y entro a la prepa las 2:00 de la tarde y salgo a las 7:00 pm, termino mis tareas y me duermo ya que me tengo que levantar muy temprano, casi no duermo porque tengo cosas pendientes que realizar, además los sábados y domingos tengo que ensayar en la casa de una amiga, ya que me toco el día de las madres, bailar y decir un poema, además de que soy la coordinadora de ello, y también soy como el guardaespaldas del profesor que me toco para vigilar de que las cosas no se salgan de control, LO SIENTO, pero subiré capítulos por muy atrasados que sean, de eso no tengan dudas, Atte. Dragondefuego**

 **Espero y les allá gustado el cap, me esforcé mucho para subirlo y sacar ideas, nos leemos en el siguiente cap, SI subiré capítulos, por muy atrasados que sean, de eso no tengan dudas, dejen rewiews, eso me ayudan para subir más cap, porfas, díganme que tal estuvo, si fue muy poco lemon o cosas así, no se preocupen iré poniéndolo más interesante.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo y yo solo tomo sus personajes para crear esta historia**

 **Bueno, solo ya está la actualización, espero que sea de su agrado**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Tanto en otro lugar**

\- Vamos torpe, nos estamos atrasando por tus tonterías – gruño Takumi, estaba cabreado, era la quinta vez que Katzu se detenía, a veces era para ir al baño o era para solo ver el paisaje, que no era muy llamativo que digamos.

\- Lo siento, solo me distraje – le respondió tranquilamente Katzu, mirando por última vez los ojos rojos de algunos animales que veía en la oscuridad, todo era oscuro, y muchos árboles que influían miedo, mirabas como los árboles se movían, ya sea por el aire, pero sentías que los arboles te seguían y era algo espeluznante y tenebroso, además los ojos de los animales no ayudaban de cierta manera, cuando los mirabas escuchabas como se relamían los dientes o como siseaban entre sí, era horrible,

\- ¡te volviste a distraer! – grito de nuevo Takumi, tratando de golpearlo, pero Katzu fue más rápido y se agacho esquivando por los pelos el puño de Takumi, quien solo gruño de frustración, empezaron a moverse de nuevo, llegando a un claro, un hermoso claro, donde habían rosas amarillas, rojas, azules, blancas, de todos los colores, antes de seguir caminando y adentrándose al espeso bosque, volviendo al inicio de todo, Katzu suspiro de aburrimiento, le hubiese encantado quedarse en el claro – pensó con tristeza, pero siguió a Takumi que solo caminaba más aprisa, siendo un poco imposible de seguir sus pasos, una vez llegado al lugar que quería llegar Takumi simplemente se agacho y saco su zanpakuto, la zanpakuto se materializo, apareciendo un hombre con una máscara de picos hasta la nariz, ropa de esclavo con agujeros, descalzo y con una zanpakuto en mano, el hombre grito, un grito de lamento, dejando casi sordo a Katzu, que simplemente se tapó los oídos para no seguir oyendo, el hombre camino como zombi hasta una piedra tallada a mano y empezó a moverlo, haciendo que se escuchara por todo el lugar como la piedra hacia ruido, dentro del lugar salieron varias serpientes negras con blanco, serpientes con un veneno mortal, mientras más serpientes salían, la zanpakuto seguía moviendo la pesada piedra, hasta que pudo dejar abierto un hueco, Takumi solo sonrió maléficamente y se adentró a la cueva, Katzu solo se empezó a mover nervioso, espero hasta que Takumi llego con un frasco de color azul y verde, en él estaba el alma de una zanpakuto poderosa, más poderosa que la del rey shinigami y la del capitán yamamoto, Katzu se preguntó para que quería eso, miraba como un Takumi agarraba la botellita y la metía dentro de su ropa, una vez hecho eso, solo siguió caminado, seguido de la zanpakuto materializada, que seguía a su amo a donde sea que el fuera, dejando un nervioso Katzu, que por las dudas ya estaba pensando un Kido paralizador, para dejar paralizado a Takumi por si lo agarraba como conejillo de indias a él.

\- Sé que te preguntaras, ¿para qué quiero el frasco? no te preocupes el frasco no es para mí, solo lo utilizare para tomar mi venganza, la sociedad de almas se arrepentirá de haber matado a Aizen-sama, no los perdonare, con el alma de la zanpakuto hare que regrese al señor Aizen-sama, con ello podremos garantizar nuestra victoria – le dijo un Takumi serio, mirándolo a los ojos cuando dejo de caminar- y espero por tu bien que no intervengas, porque no dudare en matarte si te atraviesas en mi camino, no importa quien seas, te matare si haces algo – le gruño un furioso Takumi a un nervioso Katzu que solo asintió.

\- Vámonos de aquí, me estoy hartando de este lugar – dijo Takumi a un silencioso Katsu, empezaron a regresar por donde vinieron.

 **En la sociedad de almas**

(Meses después)

\- Ichigo…MUEVETE – le grito una furiosa Rukia a un cabreado ichigo, vestían elegantemente mientras que los nombrados corrían como desquiciados por las calles de la sociedad de almas para llegar a la boda de Byakuya.

\- Solo es una boda Rukia, no es nada interesante – le comento un agitado ichigo a una furiosa Rukia, la cual se detuvo en seco al igual que ichigo que miro confundido la acción de Rukia y vio, como la chica empezaba a salirle un aura oscura por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que ichigo empezase a retractarse por sus palabras, no pudo pensar más, porque recibió un puñetazo en la mandíbula, haciendo que estrellase contra una pared.

\- Maldito insensible, que no vez que es la boda de mi nii-sama – le grito una furiosa Rukia a un adolorido ichigo, el cual solo se puso de pie y camino tambaleante hasta Rukia, la cual todavía tenía la aura oscura a su alrededor, Ichigo solo siguió corriendo escapando de la visibilidad de esa enana del demonio, el cual golpeaba muy fuerte

\- NO ESCAPARAS….MALDITO- dijo la voz de Rukia el cual se escuchaba lejos ya que ichigo corría como si no hubiese un mañana, Ichigo llego antes que Rukia a la mansión, estaba todos los del consejo, y unas personas que no conocía el cual ignoro, caminando deprisa hasta posicionarse a un lado de su alocado padre, miro como Karin empezaba a pelear con Toshiro, y como Yuzu intentaba en vano interrumpir la pelea, el cual solo empeoraba la situación, miro la puerta en la que entro y vio que Rukia llegaba, con paso tranquilo entro y saludo cortésmente a los invitados, dado reverencias y eso, ichigo se dio cuenta de que la miraba intensamente, ya que Rukia solo sonrió burlonamente, haciendo cabrear al pelo naranja, pero fue interrumpido por una fuerte y potente voz.

\- Bienvenidos sean todas las personas reunidas aquí, me es muy importante ver que muchas personas están interesadas por el futuro del clan Kuchiki, muchas gracias a todos, y también al héroe de la sociedad de almas, ichigo Kurosaki – dijo el anciano, mirándolo con intensidad, poniendo nervioso al nombrado.

\- Muy bien – dijo otro anciano, levantándose de su asiento y empezando a caminar por unas puertas, todo mundo lo siguió llegando a un enorme salón, el cual estaba Byakuya Kuchiki esperando a su futura esposa, no se miraba ni serio ni feliz, se encontraba neutro, todo mundo se empezó a acomodar en sus asientos respectivos, la familia kurosaki estaba hasta enfrente y sus amigos estaban aún lado de dicha familia, mientras los demás incluyendo a los capitanes estaba atrás, muchos shinigamis también estaba sentados, pero principalmente los nobles estaban hasta enfrente esperando a la noble, el cual no fue mucho, ya que la música empezó a sonar, todo mundo empezó a guardar silencio y miraron hacia la puerta el cual salían pétalos de sakura por todos lados, gracias al cielo no cortaba como los del capitán, pero faltas no le ganaban de hacerlo, la novia solo caminaba de manera engreída, miraba a todo mundo con superioridad, fijo su mirada en los anciano, que sonrieron en su dirección, lo cual fue mucha satisfacción al ver que estaba de acuerdo al casarse con el capitán, camino del brazo junto a su padre, el cual sonreía muy contento, ya que sería una oportunidad de pertenecer a semejante clan. La música empezó a sonar, mientras Byakuya solo miraba como llegaba la novia y esperaba a que se posicionara aun lado de él, ni una mirada le dio cuando los dos se arrodillaron ante el padre, lo cual fue un golpe duro para la futura esposa.

\- Muy bien – dijo el padre, a la vez que miraba a todo el mundo – estamos reunidos aquí para unir a esta hermosa pareja al igual que unir a ambos clanes – dijo y empezó a decir unas cuantas palabras – comencemos con la ceremonia – dijo y empezó con sus palabras – Akane Daryhu, acepta por esposo a Byakuya Kuchiki para amarlo, respetarlo, protegerlo y valorarlo? – comento el sacerdote, todos los presentes se movían nerviosos, mientras que Rukia solo apretaba los puños, ella no estaba de acuerdo, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su nii-sama, el mismo le había dicho que no se metiera en su boda, así que respetaría la decisión de su nii-sama.

\- Si, acepto- dijo Akane muy feliz, mientras que Byakuya que estaba escuchando, solo apretó la mandíbula, todo cambiaria en ese momento cuando aceptara.

\- ahora a ti, Byakuya Kuchiki, aceptas por esposa a la señorita Akane Daryhu para respetarla, amarla, protegerla y valorarla? – dijo el sacerdote limpiándose el sudor con un pañuelo, todos sentían la presión espiritual del capitán Kuchiki, el cual estaba muy elevado, todos los presentes incluyendo a los capitanes que estaba alerta, miraban con nerviosismo como el capitán se quedaba callado, antes de que contestara, una silueta agarro por el cuello a la futura esposa del capitán kuchiki y la estrello contra la pared, todo mundo grito, se alarmo, mucha gente empezó a correr cuando miraron como la futura esposa la habían estrellado contra la pared, haciéndola sangrar detrás de su cabeza debido al golpe, la figura solo apretó el agarre, haciendo que todo mundo se alarmara, el capitán que miraba con asombro a la figura quiso agarrar su zanpakuto, lamentablemente las zanpakutos fueron retiradas en cuanto entraron a la mansión, todo mundo se posiciono en pose de pelea, ichigo desato su poder espiritual, los demás lo siguieron, todo empezó a elevarse por semejante poder, mientras fuera de la mansión, un enorme agujero se abría en el cielo, todos los shinigamis se alarmaron y des fundieron sus zanpakutos, dos figuras femeninas salían del cielo, un rugido secundo en la sociedad de almas, se alarmaron cuando miraron un enorme dragón. saliendo del agujero, mientras en la mansión Kuchiki, la figura solo miraba con furia a la joven Akane la cual empezaba a salirle sangre por su boca, empezaron a atacarlo, el cual esquivaba muy bien los golpes, aventó a la joven Akane al suelo y se elevó al cielo destruyendo el techo de la mansión. Todos fueron en busca de sus zanpakutos, y salieron para ver dos figuras más atacando la sociedad de almas, miraron al cielo y vieron un enorme dragón, el cual miraba con sus enormes ojos a los shinigamis, empezó a generar un potente rayo en su boca, descargando su energía en la sociedad de almas destruyendo todo a su alrededor, acabando todo a su paso. Los shinigamis esperaron la orden del capitán yamamoto, el cual miraba con tranquilidad todo lo que pasaba

\- Debemos hacer algo, taicho – dijo el capitán ukitake, que miraba con horror como semejante dragón atacaba a todos los shinigamis.

\- ¡capitanes! – dijo la voz del capitán Yamamoto, todos lo miraron y vieron con asombro como el capitán se quitaba su haori, - no debemos tener piedad con los intrusos – dijo y elevo su poder espiritual – debemos acabar con aquellos que ataquen la sociedad de almas – dijo y todos usaron shunpo para atacar a los enemigos, aunque el capitán Kuchiki miraba con tranquilidad las cosas, agradecía infinitamente el hecho de que hubiesen atacado ahora, ya que no quería casarse.

\- Debemos acabar con la sociedad de almas – dijo una oscura voz, mientras que en la lejanía habían muchas sombras oscuras, los cuales solo esperaban para atacar la sociedad de almas.

 **Continuara…**


End file.
